little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Viper at the Sunken Ship
Somewhere in the ocean, there was a green snake with green scales, azure eyes, and a jade green mertail with clear jade green fins, wearing two lotus flowers on her head and a jungle green strapless shell bra. Her name was Viper. The female snake swam as she came to a stop. She smiled big when she discovered something magical. "Viper! Wait for us!" a voice called. She rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Pixie! Dixie, hurry up!" Someone swam to catch up with Viper. One of them is a small, slender mouse with gray fur, curvy ears, a peach muzzle and ear innards, a black nose, small whiskers, brown eyes, and a blue mertail with clear lighter blue fins. His name was Pixie, Viper's best friend. The second one is another mouse with the same features as Pixie, only his mertail was red, and the fins were a clear lighter red. His name was Dixie, Pixie's twin brother and Viper's other best friend. "You know we can't swim that fast." he said, panting. Viper gasped and pointed to what she was staring at. It was a big sunken wooden ship. She knew that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover normal objects since ships are from the world above. "There it is!" she exclaimed, "Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great." Pixie stammered. "Now let's get outta here." Dixie gulped. Viper grabbed Dixie's tail with her mouth before the two mice could take off. "Oh. You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" And she dragged an unwilling Pixie and Dixie to the ship. "Who, us? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there," Pixie said nervously, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something." Dixie responded, "Yeah, I've got this cough." He made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Viper one bit. The female snake found an opening in the window. "All right. I'm going inside," she said, "You two can just stay here and - watch for Carnotaurs." She swam through the hole, carrying a green shoulder bag around her neck. "O.K.," Pixie smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. And Dixie added, "Yeah - you go. Pixie and I will stay and-" Then it hit them. "What?" Pixie exclaimed in full alarm. "Carnotaurs?!" Dixie gasped, "Viper!" He and Pixie swam through the hole. Unfortunately, the mice got stuck. "Viper! We can't-" Pixie grunted, as he and Dixie both tried to squeeze through the hole, to no avail. "I mean-" Dixie said, "Viper, help!" Viper looked over, she laughed and went over to them. "Oh, Pixie. Dixie." she smiled. What was she going to do with them? Kindly, Viper started by tugging Pixie's hands with her tail and began to pull. "Viper, do you really think there might be Carnotaurs around here?" Pixie whispered. After Viper pulled Pixie in, she tugged onto Dixie's hands and began to pull him in as well. Unbeknownst to the mer-serpent and mice, a giant Carnotaur, swam past by them. "Guys, don't be such scaredy cats." Viper said. "We're not scaredy cats." grumbled Dixie. After Viper pulled Dixie in, the three friends began exploring around the sunken ship. "This is great. I mean, we really love this." Pixie chuckled. "Excitement, adventure, danger," Dixie said nervously, "Lurking around every corn-" The poor mice caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw themselves back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall, tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed into Viper. They kind of knocked into her. "Viper!!" "Oh, are you okay?" Viper asked, as she caressed the shaking mice with fear. "Yeah sure, no problem." Pixie whispered. "We're okay now." Dixie whispered. "Shhh!" said Viper. She saw something shiny from the second floor. They all swam up through a hole to see its source. She discovered a normal object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Viper swam over and picked up the object with her tail. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow!" Pixie cried. "Cool!" Dixie exclaimed, "But, err, what is it?" "I don't know. But I bet Sir Hiss will." said Viper, as she put her fantastic find in her green bag. "What was that?" Pixie gasped, "Did you hear something?" Viper looked around and saw a small brown horn. She smiled and swam to it. She picked up the small brown horn from the box. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" she said to herself. "Viper!" Dixie said. "Dixie, will you relax?" Viper smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Pixie and Dixie turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of the Carnotaur bite through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH!! Carnotaur!!! Carnotaur!!" Pixie screamed. "We're gonna die!!" Dixie screamed too. The Carnotaur began chasing Pixie, Dixie, and Viper around the ship. It followed them through every hole of the ship. Pixie and Dixie kept screaming in terror. Viper accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. The Carnotaur, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Viper. The mer-serpent swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The three friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. "Oh no!!" screamed Pixie and Dixie. Viper pushed into Pixie, shoving him through, and quickly swam through herself. Then she quickly pulled Dixie out. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop the Carnotaur from chasing them, causing Pixie and Dixie to scream again. As they ran around in circles around the ship, Dixie accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. The Carnotaur decided to take its opportunity to catch its bait once it reaches to the ground. Viper and Pixie saw that, and the female snake dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the mouse, through the hole of an anchor. It led the Carnotaur through the hole. The Carnotaur didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Viper picked up her fallen bag. "You big bully." Pixie said, and Dixie blew a raspberry at the brute. The Carnotaur made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Pixie and Dixie. Viper laughed as she kept swimming up. "Pixie, Dixie, you really are scaredy cats." "We are not." Pixie protested. Viper playfully rolled her eyes. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Halloween